


A Great Idea.

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: The Adventures of Prompto and Ignis | Promnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Pining Ignis Scientia, Pining Prompto Argentum, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, noctis and gladio are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Noctis and Gladio are sick and tired of waiting  for Prompto and Ignis to make a move on each other, so they decide to take matters into their own hands.---Promnis Week day one!Prompt used : Noct and Gladio play matchmaker.





	A Great Idea.

Gladio thinks that he  _ should  _ probably ask as to why Noct asked to go to a dessert place at eleven pm on a Wednesday night, but the sight of the prince angrily glaring at the white chocolate cookie dough is far more entertaining. 

“So uh,” He finally says. “Why are you glaring at that cookie dough like its just insulted your first born?”

Noctis pulls a face. And angrily stabs the dessert with a spoon. “It's Prompto.”

“Prompto insulted your first born?”

Noct kicks him under the table. “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

“Okay so what is wrong? You an’ blondie have a fight?”

“No!” Noct sighs. “He like, has a crush on someone, and he keeps going on and on about how he doesn’t have a chance with them, and it’s like, really annoying because he won’t listen to m-”

“Ignis.” Gladio cuts him off. “Blondie’s got a crush on Ignis.”

“What?” It's almost comical, seeing Noct’s eyes go wide like that. “How? When-What?”

“It's obvious.” Gladio laughs. “He always jumps at the chance to help the guy, makes excuses to hang out with him, and whenever he thinks Iggy isn't looking he gets that look on his face the way you look at the picture of Luna you keep in your wallet.’

Noct’s face turns bright red, and he yanks the hood of his jumper over his face. “I don't have a picture of Luna in my- Hey wait! We're getting distracted.” He slams his hands down on the table. “You knew Prompto has a crush on Specs!”

“Yeah.” Gladio says. “Iggy's got one too. On Prompto.”

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

“He didn't want anyone to know.” Gladio swipes a spoonful of the dessert. “He got drunk once and cried to me for half an hour about how cute he finds Prompto’s ass.”

“Please tell me you recorded that?”

“Course I did.” Gladio snorts. “Then sober Iggy tried to stab my phone until I deleted it.”

“He still likes Prompto though right?” Noct asks.

Gladio gives him a look. “We’ve had Green Curry Soup five times in the past two weeks. What do you think?” 

  
“Okay yeah you’re right.” Noct says. “So, what are we going to do?”    
  
“Huh?”   
  
“We have to do something.” Noct says. “Otherwise, the two of them are just gonna miserably pine away at each other like in one of your shitty Blitz-ball mum novels.”    
  
“One.” Gladio says. “They  _ aren’t  _ ‘shitty Blitz-ball mum novels’” He takes another spoonful of the cookie dough. “And two, you shouldn’t mess with people's love lives. Or are you forgetting the Leonis inci-hey are you even listening to me?” 

Noct grins up at Gladio. A mischievous twinkle in his eye. “I just came up with the best fucking idea.”

* * *

 

If you asked Prompto what the best/worst moment of his life so far was, his answer would be his current situation.

You see, Prompto  _ was _ on his way for his scheduled training, only this time, he was heading to the Glaive training grounds for elemancy practise.

His morning leading up to the incident™,was fantastic. He found 10 Crowns on the floor during his morning run, he got a free drink at the snazzy new smoothie bar Ignis had introduced him to, he found an amazing birthday present for Ignis too (An alphabetized spice rack preset with hard to find ingredients)  _ and  _ finally found the limited edition  _ Jurassic Park  _ t-shirt Ignis had gotten him last year.

All in all, his day was looking pretty good (featuring a lot of Ignis) so, it should be naturally fitting, that Ignis, aka the guy he’d crushing on ever since they met three years ago, also happened to be included in the  _ worst _ part of his day.

Ignis had jumped into the elevator with him, also heading to the Glaives to train ; when the lights had started to flicker, and the contraption came to a screeching halt.

“What.” Prompto had whispered. “ _ the fuck.” _

“Worry not.” Ignis had said, as calm as ever. “I'm sure someone will have noticed.” He pressed the assist button.

_ “Hello?” _

“The elevator that Crownsguard Argentum and I are in has broken down.” 

_ “Which one Count Scientia?”  _ _   
_ __   
“The one leading down into the Glaive Grounds.” 

_ “We'll get right on that Count Scientia.” _

That. Had been ten minutes ago.

Prompto was sat in the corner, as far as he could from Ignis, and tried not to panic.

“Are you alright Prompto?” Ignis asks. 

Prompto looks up at him, he tries very pointedly to not stare at Ignis’ bare arms ; the advisor having removed the lightweight hoodie he was wearing, leaving on just a tight grey tank top. “F-fine.” He wheezes out eventually. “Just, keepin’ on.”    
  
“Ah, I suppose the small space isn’t doing wonders for you is it?” Ignis says. “I suppose the company isn’t the best either.”    
  
“What?”    
  
“I um…” Ignis says, suddenly uncharacteristically lost for words. “My company I mean- You didn’t seem too thrilled when I stepped into the elevator, and now we’re stuck here together.” 

“What no Iggy-I love your company!” Prompto says. “I mean I-I like spending time with you.” 

“You do?”    
  
“Totally.” Prompto nods. “I like when we hang out, and when I help you cook around Noct’s, but like, I also wish we could just hang out more, but you know just the two of us.”    
  
Ignis’ face turns bright red. “You would?”    
  
“Uh huh.” Prompto says. He feels his cheeks getting warmer, but his mind's going on overdrive now, so he hardly registers when he asks- “Hey after we get outta here, you wanna ditch training and go get ice cream or something?” 

“Uh I-” Ignis stutters, his face still red. 

_ 'Oh my god I broke Ignis.’  _

_ “ _ You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Prompto almost yells. “Like, I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna hang out with me anymore than you have to-”    
  
“Prompto-”    
  
“Like, I get it, I’m Noct’s annoying commoner friend who somehow managed to worm his way into training-”    
  
“Prompto-”    
  
“And you’re probably really sick of me just hanging around all the time-”    
  
“Prompto-”    
  
“So like, you don’t have to go out with me but like- I mean, not  _ go out  _ with me, but we don’t have to hang out-” 

“Prompto!” 

Prompto shuts up. “Uh hi?”    
  
Ignis sighs, tips his head back against the wall of the elevator. “I like spending time with you too. That is to say, I also, am very fond of you.”    
  
“Uh, I like you too Iggy?”    
  
“No I mean.” Ignis lets out a frustrated sigh. “I  _ like  _ you Prompto. Very much.”    
  
“Uh-”    
  
“Astrals sake-” Ignis mutters, then he’s right next to Prompto, pressing his lips to his. 

Prompto at that point, thinks his brain explodes. 

Ignis pulls away. Suddenly looking embarrassed. “M-my apologies Prompto, I don’t know what came over me-” 

Prompto reaches out a hand, grabs hold of Ignis’ shirt, and pulls him in to kiss him again.    
  
_ “Shiva’s frozen tits about fucking time!”  _ Noct’s voice says over the intercom.    
  
“ _ Noct shut up! The comms on!”  _ Gladio says. 

Ignis pulls away again, his face slightly flushed pink. “Noct?” 

_ “Shit!”  _ There’s a sound of a scuffle, and something hitting the floor. 

“Suddenly I feel as though this elevator stopping has something to do with His Highness.” Ignis mutters. 

“Yeah?” Prompto says, feeling warm and giddy inside. “I’ll help you sneak brussel sprouts into his next meal.”    
  
The elevator doors open with a clang. Nyx grins down at them. “You kids keepin’ it PG in here?”    
  
Prompto laughs at Ignis’ scandalized look. The advisor gets to his feet, collects his things and holds out a hand towards Prompto. “Feel like ditching?”    
  
“Hell yeah.” 


End file.
